I'm Coming Home
by AngelOfPride
Summary: After WW2, Japan goes to China's house to apologise to his siblings for all he has done. But will they accept him with open arms? Or will they slam the door in his face and banish him from the family? Is that scar on China's back too deep to be forgotten? Just some of Japan's thoughts and sibling stuff


This was ridiculous. This entire thing was ridiculous.

Japan rang his clammy hands together, taking long breaths as he trudged through the high stalks of bamboo towards...them. It was mortifying, he realised, that those very hands had been soaked with the blood of so many people. American, Chinese- no! He couldn't think about that now! The was was over!

He tried to focus on something else, like how the blinding sun caused little patches of light upon the soft, fresh grass- sieved through the bamboo. He remembered when he'd first met China...

"_-My name is Japan, I am from where the sun rises."_

His lips quirked in a small smile as he remembered that day- how had he ever been such an innocently oblivious child?

He sighed, a crease in his brow, "I wish I were still so young." he murmured to himself.

He doubted he would ever receive that same invitation from China- the same gentle features and guidance. Oh how he wish he'd that guidance back at the start of the war. Maybe if he had...no! Couldn't think of it! The war was over! Over!  
>The tension in his body caused the two large burns over his sides to sting warningly, and he sucked a breath between his lips. Hiroshima. Nagasaki. It shouldn't have taken two atomic bombs for him to realise that he was on the losing side- he was almost grateful that America had done so. But then so, even he had been corrupted by war...by Japan himself. He'd seen a look in that boy's eyes as he'd left Pearl Harbor in smoke; a crumpled, broken young man, yet with such a burning determination in his icy blue eyes. Oh yes, he'd known America would come for revenge- he'd seen it that day. Yet his cockiness, his power, had prevented him from acting upon it. He chose pride over his people, and Lord knew they paid the price.<p>

America had forgiven him however, and Japan had forgiven him in turn. He had yet to see that icy stone piercing blue glare since Pearl Harbor- replaced with the usual warm, cheerful and head-strong gaze that never wavered in confidence or positivity.  
>China however...that was a different story. Without China's support, he would not get the forgiveness of his other siblings- and without them...he didn't know how he'd cope.<p>

Japan sighed as he remembered striking the wound on China's back; shoving him to his knees before him and slicing his blade clean down the older man's muscled spine. China had hardly put up a fight- too stunned in shock at his little brother's betrayal. Sure, it had taken three men to wrestle him down- but this was China. Even America himself had trouble holding back the smaller man if China felt compelled enough to put up a fight. Japan had seem multiple walls crumble throughout his childhood whenever China's temper was summoned...literally; they lost ridiculous amounts of money at world meetings if something didn't go in their favour.

The guilt still bore down on his shoulders- the sound of Taiwan's cries of terror as she walked in to witness one of her brothers towering over the other while he crumpled to the ground with blood flowing onto the floor around him. Japan wasn't sure she'd ever be able to forgive him. Not completely.

Vietnam would hate him. If China didn't kick him out himself then he'd surely send her to do the job. And the others...well, he decided not to think about it- wait and see what happened-that was all he could do.

His heart pounded as he saw the house come into view- exactly as it had been the day he stormed out. All of the Asians had their own homes of course, but this place was like a birthplace to all of them- they had their own houses, but this was home.

And fatefully, they were all there. South Korea and Vietnam were talking in loud voices near the stream, argumentative but light-hearted. Taiwan was sitting on the grass in the open clearing around the house, some sort of crafts project in her hands and her eyes focused and shining as she worked away carelessly. And China himself was sat against he wall, eyes closed peacefully in the sun.

Japan hesitated. Maybe he should just turn around and go home- life was clearly going on just as relaxed without him- far more so actually. Why intrude and cause them more pain than he already had?

Just as he was about to turn and sneak away, he heard Vietnam shout, "I can see someone in the bamboo!"  
>As though on instinct, the rest leapt to their feet, bodies tense yet calm and ready for a fight or a welcome. Japan would have smiled if he weren't so afraid.<p>

He watched China get to his feet silently, taking a few steps down the hill to follow where Vietnam was pointing in Japan's direction.

Taking a long, deep breath- the black haired man swallowed his pride and dragged his reluctant feet out into the open clearing. He kept his eyes on the grass, wishing he were small again. Wishing none of this had ever happened.

Nobody said a word. Nobody jumped at him in fury or greeting, nobody screamed at him to leave or welcome him back. But he felt the air tense around him, closing in and squeezing him into a bubble that pressed against his skin uncomfortably.

He raised his eyes hesitantly, to see China standing a few metres away with wide eyes. He could feel the shock from his other siblings, but kept his attention on his eldest- the one who would decide if he was still worthy of his place in this family. Family...why had he thrown it away so easily before?  
>He felt tears pricking the edge of his eyes and winced, hanging his head again, "I'm sorry..."<p>

He heard footsteps on the grass, and closed his eyes tight, anticipating a shove back in the direction he came.

A pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around his shoulders, and he opened his eyes in shock as he felt China hold him close and protectively. He looked up at the others- Taiwan's tearful grin of sheer joy, South Korea and Hong Kong's small smiles, Vietnam's approving nod.

China pulled back, hands still on his brother's shoulders as though he feared if he let go then the other would disappear; and Japan felt like that small child that had been found in the forest of bamboo again.

He felt the tears begin to fall down his cheeks as China smiled at him warmly, "Welcome home aru."

**A/N: oh my gosh I have wanted to write this story forEVER! I was surprised when I couldn't find anything along these lines- as in China forgiving Japan when he comes to apologise without trying to kill him first. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Please favourite and follow :D **


End file.
